


La vida secreta de los pingüinos

by Deby91



Series: La vida secreta de los pingüinos [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School, abuso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deby91/pseuds/Deby91
Summary: Jon Nieve no pertenecía a ninguna parte, o eso era lo que siempre le habían dicho. Invernalia no sería diferente.Principalmente Jon/Sansa.





	1. Chapter 1

Jon Nieve no pertenecía a ninguna parte, o eso era lo que siempre le habían dicho. No conoció a sus padres ni sabía de sus orígenes, un pobre niño al que su madre dio en acogida nada más nacer y al que nunca adoptaron. Pasar de casa de acogida en casa de acogida durante toda su vida lo hizo un niño reservado y desconfiado.  
A los 13 años Jon había vivido en 8 casas en 5 ciudades diferentes. Invernalia no sería diferente pensó pero con lo que no contaba era que el primer día de clase su profesor el Sr. Rodrik lo sentaría al lado de Robb Stark, que era todo lo contrario a Jon. Robb se haría amigo de una piedra en mitad de un desierto, no tenían nada que ver pero que en menos de un trimestre se convertiría en el mejor amigo que Jon nunca había tenido. En sus anteriores escuelas todos los niños rechazaban a Jon, pero a Robb no parecía importarle si el chico era demasiado callado al principio o si sus zapatillas estaban demasiado desgastadas o si siempre tenía ese aire sombrío.

A los 14 años Jon recibió la primera paliza por parte de su padre de acogida, un tipo al que lo único que le importaba era el cheque que el gobierno le hacía llegar todos los meses por “cuidar” de él. Pero a estas alturas a Jon no le importó, por primera vez sentía que pertenecía a algún sitio. Jon empezó a pasar mucho tiempo en casa de Robb, no es como si a su padre de acogida le importase donde estaba, jugaba al fútbol con Arya, Robb y Bran en el patio, cuidaban del pequeño Rikon cuando la señora Stark estaba ocupada preparando pasteles para merendar y se quedaba los viernes a ver películas con la familia y a comer pizza que el señor Stark traía a la vuelta del trabajo. Jon casi sentía que esa era su familia. Aunque no era su familia, pero era lo más parecido que Jon había tenido nunca a una. 

A los 15 años Jon había recibido más palizas de las que podía contar, pero nunca pensó que realmente se desgarraría por dentro, y eso era lo que sentía en ese momento. Agarro su mochila y una muda de ropa y pensó en ir al único sitio al que podía ir. La casa de los Stark estaba a casi 5 km de la suya, nunca le importo caminar, pero sentía un dolor intenso en las costillas, el hombro parecía haberse salido de su sitio y notaba como la herida de la cara aún le sangraba manchando la sudadera que Arya le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Cuando llego a casa de los Stark pensó que podría desmayarse, toco al timbre sin pensar demasiado en cómo explicar lo que había pasado, Sansa abrió la puerta y sus preciosos ojos azules empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Sansa era quizás la Stark con la que menos tiempo pasaba pero secretamente era con la que Jon más tiempo quería pasar.

-¿Jon que te ha pasado?- dijo con voz quebrada, Jon no recuerda exactamente que paso en ese momento estaba demasiado aturdido para reaccionar y demasiado cansado para seguir de pie, como pudo se sentó en el porche de los Stark justo al lado de la puerta, debía tener un aspecto horrible porque Sansa empezó a gritar llamando a sus padres. En aquel momento todo empezó a pasar a cámara rápida. Eddar Stark lo recogió del suelo y lo ayudo a llegar a la cocina mientras Catelyn Stark gritaba a sus hijos que se fuesen arriba pero Robb y Arya no le hicieron caso. Empezaron a preguntarle que le había pasado mientras la señora Stark intentaba limpiar las heridas de su rostro. Jon no era capaz de hablar.

-Hay que llevarlo a un hospital Ned- declaró la matriarca de los Stark y eso hizo a Jon reaccionar.

-No, al hospital no, por favor- Suplicó, si lo llevaban al hospital se tendría que volver a marchar y perdería a la única familia que había tenido. 

-¿Por qué Jon? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ned, Jon dudó pero sabía que no tenía más opción que contarles lo que había ocurrido.

-Ha sido Allister, mi padre de acogida…- se paró para coger aire y eso hizo que le dolieran las costillas- si me voy al hospital servicios sociales lo sabrá y me llevaran a otro sitio- en ese momento a Ned Stark se le rompió el corazón.

-Robb, Arya id arriba con vuestros hermanos- ordenó Ned Stark de manera severa, más de lo que ninguno de sus hijos había escuchado nunca. Los hermanos Stark salieron a regañadientes de la cocina cuando Ned estaba seguro de que sus hijos no podían escuchar continuo- ¿Por qué quieres volver?- Jon observó a los padres de Robb esos que en sus fantasías podrían haber sido sus propios padres e intento reunir valor para hablar sin romperse del todo.

-No quiero irme de Invernalia- suspiró -solo tengo que aguantar un par de años. Dentro de un año podré trabajar y cuando cumpla 18 tendré suficiente dinero ahorrado como para mantenerme por mi mismo- Jon quería que lo entendieran pero no fue así. 

-Puedes tener las costillas y la clavícula fracturadas y ese corte parece profundo, hay que ir al hospital- declaró Catelyn Stark tan fría como el propio invierno y Jon supo que todo había acabado.


	2. Chapter 2

A Sansa Stark no le gustaba Jon, o eso era lo que sus hermanos pensaban. Cuando Robb trajo a Jon por primera vez a casa, Sansa pensó que era extraño, demasiado sombrío y taciturno. En ese momento estaba muy ocupada en otras cosas más importantes para ella que en prestar atención al amigo rarito de su hermano. Su familia parecía tener un vínculo especial con Jon y eso hacía que al principio Sansa estuviese un poco celosa, ella no encajaba con sus hermanos y Jon en cambio parecía encajar perfectamente con su familia. 

-¡Tú odias a Jon! Por eso te da igual- declaró una furiosa Arya e hizo que Sansa se sintiese pequeña. No odiaba a Jon, le gustaba Jon y su mirada cálida, el sonido de su risa, la leve sonrisa que le daba cuando llegaba a casa. Estaba enamorada de Jon Nieve, todo lo enamorada que una niña de 14 años puede estar. Pero su enamoramiento secreto del mejor amigo de Robb no era algo que sus hermanos debían saber. 

-Yo no odio a Jon- declaró dolida, Arya la miró furiosa. Llevaban discutiendo sobre la situación de Jon desde que sus padres se habían ido. Mientras que Arya estaba furiosa porqué Jon había declarado que si lo llevaban al hospital se lo llevarían. Sansa creía que era lo mejor, sus padres sabrían que hacer. 

-Sabemos que no odias a Jon- declaró Robb que apenas había intervenido en la discusión. 

-Sí que lo odia- replico la pequeña de los Stark – Para ella esto es ideal así no tendrá que volver a ver a Jon. – Esto enfureció más a Sansa

-¿Has visto a Jon? Casi se desmaya en la puerta – declaró Sansa furiosa y se marchó a su habitación cerrando con un portazo mientras las lágrimas luchaban por no salir. En unos minutos alguien toco a la puerta.

-Puedo pasar- preguntó Robb suavemente pero ya estaba dentro.

\- No odio a Jon- repitió la pelirroja por segunda vez esa tarde

-Lo sé- respondió Robb sentándose a su lado en la cama- estará bien –tenía la intención de ser una afirmación pero sonaba más a pregunta. Sansa agarro la mano de su hermano mayor con fuerza

-Estará bien, mamá y papá sabrán que hacer- dijo Sansa Stark con más confianza de la que en realidad tenia.   
Catelyn Tully Stark era fría, a sus espaldas la llamaban lady corazón de piedra, pero su corazón se rompió en el momento en que Edmure Tully, cirujano jefe del Hospital y hermano de Catelyn habló.

-Hay que operar al chico, tiene tres costillas rotas y la clavícula rota por dos sitios- declaró – sus radiografías muestran fracturas y fisuras mal curadas. Me temó que no es la primera vez que alguien le pega, el hospital nos obliga a llamar a asuntos sociales Cat- sus ojos seguían fríos pero por dentro Catelyn ardía de rabia. 

-¿Cómo puedes llamar a servicios sociales? Por su culpa está así- rugió Ned sacando el lobo que llevaba dentro 

-¿Puedes esperar a que salga de la operación?- Preguntó Catelyn sin que pareciese inmutarse

-Supongo que podríamos esperar- Cat asintió – debo hacer una llamada. Ned deberías ir a ver a Jon decirle que lo tienen que operar- con esta declaración Catelyn abundó el despacho de su hermano. 

Ned Stark no podía entender como alguien era capaz de hacerle eso a un chico, Jon solo era un chico. El primer día que Robb lo trajo a casa le pareció demasiado tranquilo para la personalidad explosiva de su hijo mayor. El chico era agradable y educado, quizás demasiado serio, pronto Ned supo que Jon no tenía familia y eso le encogió el corazón. Empezó a incluir a Jon en sus planes familiares como ver películas, o ir a de acampada a los bosques cerca de Invernalia. Alliser Thorne, el padre de acogida de Jon pasaba de él así que Ned sintió la necesidad de cuidar del chico pero estaba claro que le había fallado. Observó desde la puerta a Jon tumbado en la cama del hospital, parecía tranquilo y resignado.

-Van a llamar a servicios sociales- no era una pregunta. Ned dudó un momento antes de contestar.

-Te van a operar- declaró finalmente con un suspiro- Tienen que ponerte unas placas en la clavícula, también tienes algunas costillas rotas, pero no pueden hacer nada solo esperar y descansar hasta que se curen- Jon escucho atentamente lo que Ned decía sin ninguna reacción – Jon – suspiro agarrando su mano con fuerza – Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo- los ojos grises de Jon se clavaron en ese hombre que había deseado que fuese su padre intentando creer que lo que decía era cierto

-Disculpe, tenemos que llevar a Jon al quirófano – declaró una enfermera desde la puerta y Ned asintió levemente. Acompaño a Jon y a la enfermera por los pasillos del hospital hasta que le dijeron que no podía seguir con ellos y donde podía esperar. Le dio una mirada tranquilizadora a Jon que seguía estoico. -Todo saldrá bien- repitió más para sí mismo que para el chico. Ned Stark se derrumbó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos.

-Deberías ir a casa a ver cómo están los chicos- declaró Cat a su lado, ni siquiera la había visto entrar.

-¿Y qué hay de Jon?- preguntó a su mujer que parecía tan fuerte y segura, pero en sus ojos Ned sabía la verdad. Catelyn Tully era toda fachada

-Tengo que esperar a un colega de Baelish- Ned se tensó, odiaba a aquel tipo –Es especialista en defensa del menor, no podemos permitir que Jon vuelva a estar en manos de gente como Thorne- dijo pausada y tranquila

-Lo llevaran a un centro de menores- Ned no quería pensar en eso, el pobre chico ya había sufrido bastante

-O podría quedarse con nosotros, no lo sé Ned, la defensa del menor no es mi fuerte no sé qué opciones tenemos- Ned Stark siempre había estado enamorado de su mujer pero en este momento creía que la amaba aún más

-¿Quiero que se quede con nosotros?- preguntó Ned sorprendido, nunca habían hablado de Jon, más que era un chico agradable que quería a sus hijos y a los que sus hijos adoraban.

-¿Y qué hacemos Ned? ¿Dejamos que se lo den a una familia que lo maltrate, que se lo lleven a un centro donde no sea más que un número? Es un buen chico, nuestros hijos lo adoran, nunca nos perdonarían si se lo llevasen lejos- Y una vez más Ned sabía la verdad, ella nunca podría perdonarse si le pasase algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, creo que es necesaria una aclaración. Siempre leo fics en los que Cat odia a Jon y no creo que sea así, en los libros y en la serie la única razón por la que a Catelyn no le gusta Jon es por que es el recuerdo constante de la infidelidad de su marido. Catelyn Stark aún que fría tiene un gran corazón.


	3. Chapter 3

Robb Stark no sabía lo que era el miedo, a sus 15 años nunca había tenido miedo de nada. Hasta hoy. Tenía miedo de que su mejor amigo, su hermano, le fuese arrebatado. Tenía miedo que algo saliese mal en la operación. Tenía miedo por Jon y no era una sensación a la que estuviese acostumbrado. 

-¿Y qué pasara con Jon cuando salga del hospital?- preguntó en un susurro Bran que a sus 9 años no comprendía del todo la situación 

-Mamá ha llamado a un abogado especializado, harán todo lo posible para arreglar esto- dijo Ned intentando tranquilizarlos. Arya lo miró acusadoramente 

-Se lo van a llevar y será vuestra culpa- gritó la niña enfadada mientras salía del comedor, Robb vio a su padre bajar la mirada cansado.

-Voy a hablar con ella- se ofreció el mayor de los hermanos Stark y fue detrás de su hermana pequeña al mismo tiempo que Sansa entraba 

-Bran, Rickon te está llamando para jugar contigo a algo- Bran salió de la estancia y Sansa se sentó al lado de su padre

-Papá… ¿Jon se pondrá bien?- Sansa también parecía asustada

-Si cariño, no es una operación grave, estará bien- Ned no sabía que Jon y Sansa fuesen amigos, aunque el chico estaba siempre en su casa su hija mayor no parecía estar tan cerca de él hasta este momento 

-¿Se puede quedar con nosotros?- Ned miró a su hija que parecía devastada- quiero decir nuestra casa tiene espacio suficiente, la habitación de al lado de la mía no se usa y ya pasa todas las tardes aquí no sería muy diferente. –Sansa tenía una mirada de total desolación y a Ned se le encogió el corazón, su dulce niña siempre había sido la más sensible de todos, a diferencia de sus hermanos Sansa lo guardaba todo dentro.

-Todo saldrá bien cielo- ella se abrazó más fuerte a su padre.   
Cuando Jon despertó después de la operación esperaba estar solo. Nunca nadie se había preocupado por él, con 5 años lo operaron del corazón y recuerda como al despertar estaba completamente solo. Así que cuando abrió los ojos y vio a la señora Stark al lado de su cama revisando unos papeles se sorprendió, desde la ventana se veía la calle y ya era de noche, Catelyn levantó la vista para mirar a Jon y al ver que estaba despierto le sonrió levemente. 

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien…- su voz era extraña y sentía un ligero dolor en el pecho al hablar -¿Qué hace aún aquí?- preguntó suavemente, Cat sonrió y se recostó en la silla.

-No íbamos a dejarte solo, además el hospital ha llamado a servicios sociales y estoy deseando charlar con ellos- Jon sabía que esto iba a pasar, solo deseaba que no lo enviasen muy lejos de Invernalia, que se había convertido en el único hogar que había conocido- ¿Desde cuándo? – Preguntó la señora Stark a lo que Jon la miró sin comprender- ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que Thorne te pegó? – Catelyn Stark era abogada por supuesto que quería saber.

-Da lo mismo- contestó estoico a lo que ella se inclinó apoyando los codos en la cama.

-No da igual Jon, eso de ahí- señalo la pila de papeles que la había visto leer- es tu historial médico – Jon comprendió lo que significaba, Catelyn Stark lo sabía todo – El sistema que te tenía que proteger te ha fallado, los adultos te hemos fallado pero no da igual Jon. Ned y yo no te fallaremos- Jon Nieve por primera vez en sus vida sintió que había esperanza. Se hizo un cómodo silencio en la habitación y se volvió a dormir.   
A la mañana siguiente el silencio no era algo posible en su habitación los hermanos Stark la habían invadido. Arya se había abalanzado contra Jon ganándose un regaño por parte de su madre, Robb al verlo soltó un fuerte suspiro como si hubiese estado conteniendo el aliento desde ayer por la tarde y Sansa… Sansa parecía devastada con los ojos hinchados y cara de no haber dormido. Cat aprovecho la distracción de los chicos para salir fuera y hablar con su marido

-¿Qué ha dicho tu hermano?- preguntó Ned abrazando a su esposa

-Se pondrá bien, reposo absoluto durante unas 4 semanas pero las costillas tardaran al menos dos semanas más en curar. Me facilito el historial médico de Jon y la asistente social me envió algunos informes- Cat parecía cansada –Sabías que a Jon lo iban a adoptar con 4 meses- Ned pareció sorprendido- cuando estaba en pre adopción le diagnosticaron una enfermedad en el corazón y los que iban a ser sus padres se echaron para atrás- Catelyn se sentó en una de las sillas del pasillo 

-Es horrible, como alguien es capaz de hacerle eso a un bebe- 

-No es lo único, ese chico ha sufrido más de lo que muchos adultos llegan a sufrir en toda su vida. Parece increíble que aun así sea tan buen chico- 

-¿El abogado y la asistente social?- preguntó, no podía distinguir en el rostro de su mujer si eran buenas o malas noticias

-La asistente social fue una descarada, parecía echarme en cara que tenían demasiado trabajo y que era culpa nuestra- Catelyn rodo los ojos, un gesto que siempre reprochaba a Arya y a Sansa – El abogado ha dicho que si presentamos una solicitud para acoger a Jon lo más probable es que la acepten y en caso contrario podríamos demandarlos por todo lo que ha pasado con Thorn, por no prevenirlo y nos darían a Jon en acogida para que retirásemos la demanda- 

-Parece un sistema bastante corrupto- declaró Ned

-Y lo es, pero así funcionan las cosas. Tenemos cita el lunes a las diez con la asistente social para presentar la solicitud-

-¿Se lo vamos a decir a los chicos?- 

-Prefiero esperar a estar segura, existe la posibilidad de que no se arregle antes de que le den el alta y entonces sería un golpe para ellos- Ned abrazó a su mujer y observaron a Sansa salir de la habitación. 

-¿Está todo bien cielo?- preguntó su padre, seguía con esa mirada devastadora

-Si- sonrió falsamente –voy a tomar un poco el aire- La niña salió por el pasillo a paso ligero

-Está destrozada, no sabía que Jon y ella estuvieran tan cerca- le confesó a Cat

-No sabes nada Ned Stark- afirmó su mujer riendo.


	4. Chapter 4

El día más feliz de la vida de Jon empezó siendo un asco, le dolía cuando respiraba y llevaba 6 días en el hospital, los hermanos Stark estaban en el colegio estaba aburrido y preocupado. Nadie le había dicho que iba a pasar con él, una de las enfermeras le confió en secreto que le darían el alta pronto y a pesar de que lo hizo con su mejor intención eso no hizo más que preocupar a Jon ¿A dónde iría? Estaba sumergido en ese pensamiento cuando los señores Stark llegaron, era temprano. 

-Van a darte el alta- declaró un entusiasmado Eddar Stark

-Ned- regaño Catelyn a su marido- Si pasas buena noche y mañana estas bien el domingo por la mañana te darán el alta- afirmo la señora Stark sonriente

-¿A dónde iré? ¿Un centro?- Jon intentaba no parecer preocupado los padres de su mejor amigo se miraron y sonrieron 

-Bueno te hemos encontrado unos nuevos padres de acogida- declaró Ned y esto preocupó a Jon ¿sería en Invernalia?- tienen cinco hijos pero te adaptaras bien – Catelyn Stark miro a su marido severamente 

-Ned y yo presentamos una solicitud para ser tus padres de acogida Jon. Esta mañana hemos recibido el visto bueno, nos gustaría que vinieses a casa con nosotros- Jon que no había llorado desde que tenía 7 años empezó a llorar en silencio. Sus sueños se habían hecho realidad. 

Los hermanos Stark estaban sentados a la mesa cuando su padre les dio la noticia, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Arya gritaba y abrazaba a Robb que no dejaba de sonreír, Bran empezó a abrazar a su padre dándole las gracias y el pobre Rickon que a sus tres años no sabía muy bien que estaba pasando aplaudía. Sansa por su parte sonrió y le dio las gracias a su padre en silencio. Cuando terminaron de comer y los hermanos Stark se arreglaban para ir de visita al hospital y dar la bienvenida a la familia a su nuevo miembro, Sansa se acercó a su padre. 

-¿Cuál va a ser la habitación de Jon?- preguntó a su padre que estaba recogiendo la cocina

-Si no recuerdo mal, la habitación de al lado de la tuya está vacía- Ella asintió

-¿Papa podrías dejarme dinero?- 

-¿para qué?- Ned no sabía muy bien hacia donde iba esta conversación 

-Para comprar algunas cosas para la habitación de Jon, es muy sosa. Quizás unas sábanas bonitas algunos cojines y un poco de   
pintura… no se algo- le sonrió a su hija

-Claro si quieres puedo acompañarte- Sansa negó con la cabeza, parecía avergonzada- Podemos hacer una cosa, podemos hablar con mamá y que te lleve ella al centro comercial y mientras tú le compras algunas cosas para su habitación sé que mamá quería comprarle algo de ropa- la chica asintió un poco menos avergonzada. Ned y los chicos se quedaron en el hospital con Jon mientras Catelyn, Sansa y el pequeño Rickon iban de compras.

-Es muy bonito lo que quieres hacer por Jon- comentó Cat observando la reacción de su hija que comenzó a enrojecer

-Le pedí el dinero a papá porque sabía que no me bastaba con lo que tenía ahorrado- admitió avergonzada- quiero que Jon sienta que está en casa, que es su casa y su habitación-

Durante la tarde Sansa eligió cuidadosamente el color de las paredes, a Jon siempre le habían gustado los colores oscuros y encontró un gris oscuro que combinaba a la perfección con los cojines en verde fluorescente. Encontró una colcha a rayas en diferentes tonos de gris y verde. Pensó que sería un buen momento para darle a Jon el dibujo que había hecho para su cumpleaños pero que nunca le dio por que estaba demasiado avergonzada. A Jon siempre le habían gustado los coches y en general cualquier cosa que llevase motor, le había escuchado decir a Robb que quería construir un coche. Sansa, que era una dibujante excepcional según todos sus profesores, dibujo un motor V8 en una lámina de 80x140 con la intención de regalárselo para su cumpleaños, pero en el último momento se arrepintió. Le pareció que era demasiado personal para que ella se lo regalase y que probablemente pensaría que era algo estúpido de alguien que ni siquiera era su amiga. Cuando terminaron las compras y se dirigieron a casa, Sansa repaso mentalmente todo lo que tenía que hacer para preparar la habitación, solo tenía mañana para dejarlo todo listo. 

A Jon el sábado se le hizo interminable a pesar de tener a sus amigos con él y saber que mañana se podría ir a casa, casa esa palabra aún le sonaba extraña. Sansa no había venido a verlo desde que Ned y Catelyn les habían dado la noticia y eso entristecía a Jon, quizás ella no quisiese que él viviera con ellos.

-¿Por qué esa cara tan larga, solo te quedan horas para salir?- preguntó Robb que había vuelto a ganar al juego de cartas al que llevaban prácticamente toda la semana jugando. 

-¿Dónde está Sansa?- pregunto armándose de valor 

-¿Qué más da? Gracias que no la tenemos que aguantar- replicó Arya de mala gana

-Aryaaa- regaño Robb

-¿Qué? Es verdad es muy pesada- contestó encogiéndose de hombros

-A mí me cae bien- replicó Jon- ¿Está enfadada porque voy a vivir con vosotros?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta

-Que vaaa- le tranquilizo su mejor amigo- ayer fue de compras con mamá y hoy me ha dicho que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, ya sabes cómo es, seguramente tendrá algún recital o tendrá que preparar alguna obra de teatro o tendrá clases de dibujo- Jon intentó volverse a concentrar en el juego de cartas.

Cuando los Stark llegaron a casa, Robb volvió a pensar en la pregunta de Jon, ¿y si su hermana estaba evitando a su mejor amigo porque no quería que viviese con ellos? El chico fue a buscar a su hermana pero no estaba en su habitación, oyó ruido en la habitación de al lado y al entrar se quedó sorprendido. La última vez que entro en este dormitorio era una habitación de invitados sin personalidad con las paredes pintadas de blanco y una colcha de color beige. Ahora era mucho más guay a falta de otra palabra mejor

-Sans ¿qué es esto?- su hermana dio un respingo, parecía no haberlo escuchado entrar

-Es la habitación de Jon- dijo después de unos segundos sin saber muy bien que responder

-No lo había pensado... quiero decir no había pensado en cuál iba a ser su habitación ¿pero esto lo has hecho tú?- preguntó observando las paredes

-Pensé que… no se… que le haría sentir bienvenido- contestó mirándose los pies- puede que no le guste… yo solo-

-Le va a encantar- interrumpió Robb sintiéndose culpable por no preocuparse de darle una correcta bienvenida a Jon en su hogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola,   
> solo quería decir que deseo de corazón que os este gustando este fic y que si tenéis cualquier tipo de critica constructiva es bienvenida.


	5. Chapter 5

Jon llegó a su hogar un domingo, la casa estaba tranquila, todos los Stark habían salido al partido de Arya. Sospechaba que sus padres de acogida los habían obligado a ir para darle una llegada a casa más tranquila dado que aún estaba convaleciente. Catelyn lo acompaño a la que a partir de ahora sería su habitación, Jon se quedó asombrado cuando entro, le encantaba su nueva habitación pero lo que más le gustaba era el cuadro colgado encima de la cama. Estaba anonadado observándolo todo, nunca había tenido nada tan bonito. 

-Sansa lo hizo, quería que te sintieses en casa- declaró Cat y a Jon le dio un vuelco el corazón sabiendo que no estaba molesta si no que había hecho todo esto por él- En el armario están las tus cosas, la asistente social nos las dio, también te fui a comprar algo de ropa, pero cuando estés mejor iremos de compras. Deberías descansar ya sabes lo que ha dicho el médico- Jon se sentó en la cama 

-Esto es genial, nunca nadie había hecho tanto por mí. Gracias- Catelyn le dio una mirada cálida

-No tienes nada que agradecernos, a partir de ahora eres un miembro de esta familia y vamos a tratarte como a cualquiera de nuestros hijos. Todo lo que necesites o quieras tienes que decírnoslo porque yo voy a exigirte lo mismo que a cualquiera de mis hijos- Jon observó a Catelyn Stark esperando más información- Sinceridad, honor, las mejores notas que seas capaz de sacar y de vez en cuando que cortes el césped o friegues los platos- Jon rio y sintió dolor en las costillas –descansa cuando vengan los chicos no van a dejarte- Catelyn salió de la habitación dejando a Jon con una calidad sensación que no había sentido nunca ¿esto era lo que sentía uno al tener una familia? Se tumbó en la cama y observó su nueva habitación, debía darle las gracias a Sansa por esto y con el pensamiento de Sansa se quedó dormido. 

Como Cat había previsto cuando llegaron los chicos no dejaron a Jon a pesar de las advertencias de sus padres de que debía tomar las cosas con calma. Pero Jon era feliz, después de comer salieron al patio Arya, Bran, Robb y Rickon jugaban al fútbol mientras Jon y Sansa jugaban a cartas en el porche. 

-Sansa yo… quería darte las gracias- la pelirroja se sonrojo 

-¿te gusta?- él asintió 

-me encanta, sobre todo el cuadro- Sansa sonrió con vergüenza 

-me alegro de que te guste, pero de verdad si no te gusta podemos cambiarlo, puedo pintar la habitación otra vez- Jon agarró la mano de Sansa para que dejase de hablar

-Es perfecto- 

Cuando Jon se fue a la cama esa noche no pudo contener las lágrimas, había llorado más en los últimos tres días que en los últimos 8 años, pero era feliz estaba en casa y esta era su familia, entonces un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió. Dado que esta era ahora su familia los sentimientos que habían ido creciendo en su interior por Sansa ahora lo confundían. Con este pensamiento Jon Nieve se fue a dormir.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya había pasado más de un mes y había vuelto a clase, estaban en plenos exámenes y Jon que a pesar de contar con un profesor de repaso y haber hecho todos los trabajos había perdido muchas clases así que estaba estudiando como nunca antes. Cat le había exigido las mejores notas que fuese capaz de sacar y no quería defraudarla. En este tiempo se había establecido una rutina hacían los deberes todos juntos en el salón, luego cuando Arya, Bran y Robb tenían entreno Jon se quedaba con Sansa estudiando mientras ella dibujaba, a Jon le encantaban sus dibujos. La Navidad estaba cerca y eso tenía emocionados a todos los Stark, a él personalmente nunca le había entusiasmado pero se debía principalmente al hecho de no tener una familia. El 6 de diciembre se inauguró oficialmente la navidad en la casa Stark. Ned, Robb y Jon fueron a comprar un enorme árbol que presidiría el salón mientras los demás bajaban los adornos del desván y Cat hacía galletas. Fue un gran fin de semana. Era domingo por la noche y Jon tenía examen de historia el lunes a primera hora, era tarde y el seguía estudiando. 

-¿sigues estudiando?- la voz de Sansa le hizo dar un respingo 

-Sansa no te he oído entrar- 

-He ido a beber agua, ¿Por qué sigues estudiando? Te lo sabes- dijo ella acercándose y cerrando el libro. Jon se recostó en la silla y se pasó las manos por el pelo

-No quiero suspender- confesó

-No vas a suspender, mamá te ha dicho eso de “te exijo las mejores notas que seas capaz de sacar”- Jon aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que los hermanos Stark se refiriesen a sus padres papá y mamá con él en lugar de mi padre o mi madre. En este tiempo Ned y Cat habían empezado a llamarlo hijo y de cada día se sentía más parte de esa familia. Eso le hizo tomar la determinación de que los sentimientos que tenía por Sansa no estaban bien, debía ver a Sansa como una hermana. –No te preocupes no tienes que sacar matricula. Mamá es feliz sabiendo que te has esforzado y papá será feliz aun que todos las suspendamos todas- dijo riendo

-¿Por?- Jon no comprendía 

-No se lo puedes decir a nadie- él asintió- El tío Ben, el hermano pequeño de papá que está en el ejército viene a pasar las navidades, hace como tres años que no se ven- confesó Sansa sonriendo- es mi tío favorito pero no se lo digas al tío Ed- Sansa miró el reloj y vio que eran la una y media de la mañana- Me voy a dormir- iba a salir de la habitación pero se dio la vuelta para coger el libro del escritorio- y me llevo esto- se acercó a Jon y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Buenas noche Jon- 

-Buenas noches Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches,   
> primero de todo muchas gracias Kobato, me alegro de que te este gustando.   
> Por otro lado quiero aclarar que la relación de Jon y Sansa es una relación lenta, mi idea era verlos crecer, la historia empieza con 14-15 años y mi intención es que termine cerca de los 26-27 años viendo su evolución desde que son prácticamente niños hasta que llegan a ser adultos. No se si lo conseguiré pero de momento creo que voy encontrando el ritmo. Llegara un punto en el que la historia avanzara más rápido pero me parecía importante ir sentando bien las bases 
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis del capitulo espero poder escribir otro mañana.


	6. Chapter 6

Las primeras Navidades de Jon parecían sacadas de una película. El abuelo Hoster, como él mismo le había pedido a Jon que lo llamara, viajo desde Aguasdulces para pasar la navidad con sus “ingratos hijos que se habían venido a vivir único lugar de poniente donde se te congelaban las pelotas”. También vino el tío Ben y tenía que estar de acuerdo con Sansa, era su tío favorito, puede que fuese por que para empezar la hermana de Catelyn lo miraba con algo de despreció y el tío Ed estaba demasiado ocupado salvando vidas, Ben les contó historias del ejercito de la familia que eran y a Jon todo aquello le fascino. Durante las navidades también conoció la triste historia de su padre de acogida, hijo de militar se mudó muchas veces de casa hasta que su padre calló en combate, Ned y sus hermanos fueron a vivir a Invernalia, el mayor de los Stark Brandon que también era militar murió por fuego amigo. 

La comida con toda la familia alrededor de la mesa, las risas, el chocolate caliente, los villancicos, los regalos, todas esas cosas Jon nunca las había vivido y no podía estar más emocionado. Los Stark tenían tradiciones como decorar una casa de pan de jengibre, al principio surgió como algo que Cat hacía con sus hijos pero en los últimos años se había convertido en una competición. Meterían en un bote los nombres de todos,incluido el pequeño Rickon, y harían dos equipos unos decorarían la casa en la cocina y los otros en el salón. Robb, Arya y Bran formaban un equipo, Sansa, Rickon y Jon el otro.

-No tenéis ninguna posibilidad de ganar somos Daenerys Targaryen y sus dragones- Sansa negó con la cabeza. Los chicos se pusieron manos a la obra, Jon nunca había decorado una casa de pan de jengibre.

-Lo siento- Sansa lo miro extrañada

-¿Por qué?

-Entre yo que nunca he hecho una y Rickon – dijo señalando al pequeño que estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con un tren de juguete. Sansa rió

-No es tan difícil, mira tienes que coger la manga pastelera así- le mostro la pelirroja, Jon lo intento pero algo no hizo bien porque Sansa se acercó corrigiéndole- ahora tienes que poner el glaseado en las juntas, como si fuera cola y el pan de jengibre madera- En unos pocos minutos tenían la estructura casi montada. Y Rickon ya los había abandonado para irse a jugar por la casa. Sansa estaba concentradísima haciendo los dibujos de las tejas que ni se inmuto cuando Jon se le acerco poco a poco hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ya llevaba glaseado en la nariz

-Jooon – se quejó ella agarrando con la mano un poco de glaseado y esparciéndosela por la mejilla, Jon se empezó a reír 

-Mira como me has puesto yo solo te he manchado un poco- Sansa agarro la cara de Jon dándole un lametón en la mejilla sin pensarlo. Cuando ella reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se sintió avergonzada. 

-Ya está ¿seguimos?- Jon pensó que el corazón se le podía salir del pecho pero intento rehusar esos pensamientos y seguir con el trabajo. La competición quedo en empate, aún que Arya se quejó enérgicamente de que la suya era mucho mejor.

Las navidades habían terminado pero aún tenían una semana de vacaciones, Ned y Catelyn estaban trabajando, Bran y Rickon con Lysa y Robin. Ellos se habían quedado con el tío Ben. 

-Tío Ben ¿tú crees que papá y mamá me regalaran un coche por mi cumpleaños?- preguntó Robb con curiosidad, en menos de 3 semanas cumpliría 16 años y estaba obsesionado con conseguir un coche

-No creo que tú madre lo permita… - respondió Ben con una sonrisa

-Pero tendré 16 ya podré conducir- se quejó 

-Cuándo yo cumplí 16 le pedí a la abuela y al tío Brandon un coche ¿sabes que me contestaron?- Robb negó con la cabeza

-Que si quería un coche tendría que ganármelo como un adulto- el castaño frunció el ceño

-¿y qué hiciste?- preguntó Jon

-Ese verano busque trabajo en un taller y le dije al dueño que no quería un sueldo que al final del verano quería un coche-

-¿Lo construiste tú?- cuestiono el moreno emocionado

-Sí, era una chatarra de coche la verdad pero me lo había ganado yo-

-A Jon le gusta cualquier cosa que tenga motor- confesó su amigo- de echo quiere construir un coche- Jon pareció avergonzado

-Hombre eso está muy bien, antes de irme podríamos ir a visitar al viejo Mormont quizás le venga bien algo de ayuda en el taller y así podrías aprender – el chico asintió entusiasmado, de pronto escucharon a las chicas pelear

-ARYAAAAA LO HAS ROTO- gritó Sansa después las escucharon gritar aún que no se distinguía muy bien que decían y correr por las escaleras. Ben se levantó del sofá

-¿Pero chicas que os pasa?- Ambas empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y a acusarse unas a otras –TIEMPOOOOO- gritó Ben –no tenéis que pelear, sois hermanas- Tanto Arya como Sansa miraron apenadas a su tío – Sois hermanos, todos- dijo mirándolos a los cuatro- y tenéis que cuidaros, el abuelo siempre nos decía que “Cuando cae la nieve y soplan los vientos blancos el lobo solitario muere pero la manada sobrevive.” Sois la manada, no lo olvidéis -


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches,   
> muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, no creo que pueda poner un nuevo capitulo hasta el lunes. Espero que este sea de vuestro agrado.

Las palabras del tío Ben hicieron mella en las chicas porque desde aquel día no se habían vuelto a pelear, seguían sin tener mucho en común pero por lo menos no se pasaban el día discutiendo. Cuando volvieron a empezar las clases el instituto empezó a ponerse más interesante para Robb Stark y la preciosa Margaery Tyrell era la culpable, se acababa de mudar a Invernalia procedente de Alto Jardín y era la cosa más hermosa que Robb Stark había visto nunca. Los planetas se alinearon e hicieron que Sansa se hiciese amiga de Margaery. Así que Robb arrastró a Jon y a Theon a sentarse con las chicas en la cafetería.

-La estas acosando- declaró Jon cuando se dirigían a sentarse con las chicas por cuarta vez consecutiva 

-No la estoy acosando, Sansa es mi hermana y Jeyne siempre me ha caído bien- él moreno rodo los ojos

-Déjalo Nieve, mientras el intenta ligarse a la reina de las flores yo puedo hablar con la dulce Sansa- ante ese comentario Jon   
sintió una punzada de celos

-No te acerques a ella Theon- advirtió serio

-¿A caso te gusta?- preguntó levantando una ceja

-Theon que es nuestra hermana- replico Robb mientras se alejaba. 

-¿De verdad te vas a apuntar al equipo de animadoras?- preguntó Jeyne 

-Si, en mi antiguo instituto lo era y así podría animar a los chicos- contestó Margaery sonriéndole descaradamente a Robb- ¿Aunque tú no juegas? eh Jon-

-Jon tuvo un accidente en octubre y se rompió la clavícula y las costillas ha estado de baja, pero es nuestro mejor defensa- contestó Theon agarrándole del cuello 

-Venga Sans ¿te animas a hacer las pruebas conmigo?- Sansa se puso colorada 

-Sansa tiene dos pies izquierdos- pincho Robb a su hermana, y ella le tiro un nugget en la cara. Cuando termino el tiempo de la comida cada uno se fue a sus clases, Jon se fue con Sansa hacia sus taquillas ya que estaban una al lado de otra

-A Robb le gusta Marg- declaró Sansa

-No me había dado cuenta – la pelirroja le pego un pequeño golpe a Jon en el brazo

-Venga ya si disimula fatal ¿desde cuándo os sentáis conmigo en la comida? 

-A mí me gusta sentarme contigo a comer- confesó

-Ahora, el año pasado me ignorabas- Jon la miró con tristeza, el año pasado estaba demasiado asustado para acercarse a ella y   
ahora era diferente – a mí también me gusta comer con vosotros pero ambos sabemos que si no fuese por Marg, estaríais sentados con Val y su grupo. Que yo prefiero que estéis con nosotras pero que a Robb le gusta y se le nota demasiado-   
Sin apenas darse cuenta paso el invierno y llegó la primavera, Margaery logro entrar en el equipo de animadoras y Robb no hacía más que babear pero tanto para Sansa como para Jon había sido una buena cosa porque se habían convertido en un grupo inseparable. 

-Oye Sans ¿A ti te gusta Jon?- Preguntó Marg una tarde y provocó que Sansa se atragantase con su bebida

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- 

-La clase de pregunta de la que me gustaría conocer la respuesta- la castaña miró a su amiga esperando una respuesta

-Es mi hermano- replicó 

-No es tu hermano, ni si quiera es tu hermano adoptivo, simplemente vive contigo- 

-No entiendo a qué viene todo esto-

-Las miradas, los coqueteos, vuestros chistes privados y esas cosas- narró Margaery como si estuviese absolutamente clara su suposición 

-¿Qué chistes privados?

-El libro que te regalo para tu cumpleaños- Sansa rodó los ojos

-Jon vive conmigo, literalmente pared con pared sabe que me encanta Margaret Keane, es un libro no un chiste privado. Yo para su cumpleaños le regale un videojuego. Además él nunca se fijaría en mí.- contestó resignada

-Definitivamente no tienes ojos en la cara, te mira como si hubieses puesto la luna, el sol y las estrellas en el cielo

-Tú deliras, y de todas formas ¿que más te da?- Margaery la miró dolida 

-Bueno eres mi mejor amiga y ahora que Robb y yo estamos saliendo pensé que quizás 

-¿Robb y tú estáis saliendo?- preguntó Sansa sorprendida, aunque esos dos no hacían más que coquetear no había visto a ninguno de los dos decididos a dar el paso su amiga asintió tristemente – Eso es genial – Sansa abrazó a su amiga y decidió – Si me gusta Jon, hace tiempo que me gusta Jon. Pero a él no le gusto yo, me mira como si fuese su hermana, lo nuestro es simplemente imposible- Las chicas pasaron toda la tarde hablando de sus cosas cuando Margaery se fue Sansa se quedó pensando en lo que su amiga le había dicho, Jon no la miraba diferente de como miraba a Arya, para él ellas eran sus hermanas y las miraba como si tuviese que protegerlas.

-Sansa- su madre la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿qué?- preguntó mirando en dirección a su madre

-te preguntaba ¿Qué te apetece cenar? 

-Perdona estaba pensando en algo que me ha dicho Marge

-Que está saliendo con tu hermano ¿quizás?- Sansa se quedó sorprendida 

-¿Te lo ha dicho Robb?- su madre soltó una pequeña carcajada

-No, soy vuestra madre. Yo lo sé todo- dijo Catelyn en tono solemne lo que hizo a Sansa reír


	8. Chapter 8

Las clases terminaron y tanto Robb como Jon consiguieron un trabajo para el verano, el primero por que como ya predijo el tío Ben no consiguió su ansiado coche para su cumpleaños y el segundo porque no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de trabajar en algo que le gustaba tanto, por las mañana trabajaba en el taller del señor Mormont y por las tardes podía trabajar en su coche ya que el taller en verano cerraba por las tardes. Sansa iba a clases de diseño por las mañanas cerca del trabajo de Jon así que habían establecido su propia rutina al salir de clase Sansa se paraba a comprar algo para comer con Jon, se quedaba un rato con él y luego se iba. A Sansa le encanta ver a Jon trabajar, le encantaba dibujarlo mientras trabajaba, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de cómo él se había sentado a su lado

-¿Ese soy yo?- la pelirroja pegó un salto y se sintió avergonzada, Jon la miraba con sus intensos ojos grises esperando una repuesta. Sansa nunca comprenderá de dónde sacó el valor para acercarse a él y besarlo. Fue como un acto reflejo, se abalanzó sobre Jon y besó sus labios. El beso duro apenas unos segundos, el tiempo justo para que Sansa recuperase la cordura y se aparatase de él. 

-Lo siento- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo de ahí, Jon se quedó completamente en shock, ella lo había besado y por todos los dioses sabía que eso no estaba bien pero lo había besado y parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. 

Cuando Sansa llegó a casa estaba menos agitada pero la cabeza seguía funcionándole a mil por hora, que podía hacer decirle que no quería besarlo, que se asustó, fingir pérdida de memoria.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?- Sansa dio un respingo ante la voz de Arya

-Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer – mintió, Arya frunció el ceño

-¿Estas bien? ¿Parece que te has encontrado con un caminante blanco?

-Sí… no es nada estaré arriba haciendo cosas- Sansa subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, si eso haría se   
encerraría en su habitación hasta que a Jon se olvidase del besó. Aunque sus hermanos tenían otros planes. Esta noche sus padres salían a un evento de la constructora de su padre, así que los chicos estarían solos, Bran dormía en casa de un amigo. Pidieron pizza para cenar y no podía no bajar a cenar. Ignoro a Jon durante toda la cena con bastante éxito.

-¿Dónde está tu novia?- preguntó Arya con un destello de celos, a ella nunca le había gustado compartir, si no le gustaba compartir la atención de los chicos con Sansa mucho menos con Marg que no era más que una desconocida

-Se ha ido una semana a Alto Jardín a visitar a su abuela- dijo Robb tristemente – ya la echo de menos- lloriqueo

-Pero si se ha ido esta tarde- dijo Jon 

-Tú no lo entiendes Jon, cuando amas a alguien quieres estar cada segundo con esa persona- replicó Robb- cuando te enamores lo entenderás- el moreno dirigió su mirada a Sansa que lo estaba mirando pero enseguida la aparto

-¿Estás enamorado de ella? ¿Enserió?- preguntó Arya con cara de asco

-Algún día hermanita me casare con ella-

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Sansa pensó en meter a Rickon en la cama e irse a dormir pero Arya había comprado una película que todos, incluida ella estaban deseando ver.

-Arya de verdad tengo sueño- insistió

-No seas así, mañana es sábado y por una vez que nos ponemos los cuatro de acuerdo- y su hermana tenía razón, a ellas les costaba mucho no pelearse y encontrar cosas en común parecía casi imposible. Así que accedió si había sido capaz de evitarle durante la cena, durante una película seria pan comido. 

Sansa se sentó lo más alejada de Jon que era posible, y se concentró en la película al máximo. Por suerte la película era “Los vengadores” y no tenía que preocuparse por ninguna escena romántica que le recordase a Jon y le hiciese ponerse colorada. Cuando la película termino se fueron cada uno a su habitación, Sansa se quedó abajo recogiendo lo que habían puesto por medio con la esperanza de que cuando subiese Jon ya estuviera en la cama y podría seguir evitándolo. No esperaba verlo sentado en la su cama con su cuaderno en las manos, al verla se levantó de la cama.

-Te lo has dejado en el taller- dijo suavemente como si ella fuese un cervatillo asustado y pensándolo bien quizás lo era. Sansa agarró el cuaderno y lo dejo en el escritorio. -¿Me estas evitando?- preguntó Jon con decisión, ella desvió la vista a sus zapatillas que de repente se habían vuelto muy interesantes. –Sans- volvió a mirarlo y vio sus ojos suplicantes. No sabía que decirle o que hacer.

-Yo…- volvió a apartar la vista- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Siento haberte besado yo no debería…- Sansa no pudo seguir hablando por que tenía los labios de Jon sobre los suyos, tan suaves, no era como el beso de esta tarde, era mucho más tierno y profundo. Se separaron para coger aire pero Jon aún tenía las manos sobre sus mejillas.

-Sansa yo…-se quedó en silencio y oyeron como la puerta de la casa se cerraba, Cat y Ned acababan de llegar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas noches!   
> muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, soy muy feliz de que os guste este historia.   
> vale110391 - Cat lo sabe todo o casi todo, como todas las madres.   
> Ely - Los Lannister aparecerán pero aún falta bastante para eso. 
> 
> una vez más mil gracias y espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.


	9. Chapter 9

Jon y Sansa no habían podido estar a solas en todo el fin de semana, tenían algo pendiente y ninguno tenía idea de que dirección tomar.

A sus 16 años Jon Nieve no sabía nada, lo único que tenía claro es que quería a Sansa, se quedó prendado de ella el primer día que la vio. Pero no fueron sus preciosos ojos azules, su pelo besado por el fuego ni su arrebatadora sonrisa lo que hicieron que Jon se enamorase de ella. Era la capacidad con la que Sansa Stark iluminaba una habitación sombría con su sola presencia, era la manera en la que cuidaba de todos sin que se diesen cuenta, era la forma en la que cuidaba de todos los pequeños detalles, también eran sus pequeños defectos lo que hacían que Jon la amara. ¿Pero Sansa se sentía de la misma forma? Si lo había besado pero había mil razones para que lo hubiese hecho, quizás ahora se arrepentía y no quería volver a besarlo, quizás no quiso que el la besara en su habitación. Todas estas dudas no dejaban de dar vueltas en la cabeza de Jon.

A sus 15 años Sansa Stark no sabía nada, no sabía nada de lo que esta vida le deparaba, no sabía que crecer era difícil pero había una cosa que si sabía y es que Jon Nieve era el amor de su vida. Y no es porque fuese guapo, que lo era, ni era por ese aire melancólico que hacía que todas las chicas del instituto fuesen detrás de él. Es porque Jon tenía la capacidad de hacerla sentir segura con su presencia, era por la manera en que defendía a los más débiles, era la forma en la que se sonrojaba detrás de los oídos cuando alguien le daba las gracias, porque Jon no hacía cosas buenas a cambio de algo, él hacia las cosas porque le salían del corazón, claro que también eran sus pequeños defectos los que hacían que lo amara. ¿Pero Jon se sentía de la misma forma? Si la había besado en su habitación pero quizás lo hizo por otras razones que ella desconocía, quizás no quería volver a besarla. Las dudas no hacían más que pasear por la cabeza de Sansa.

El domingo por la noche Jon no podía aguantar más siempre le había parecido absurdo la manía que tenían algunas personas de enviar mensajes con alguien a dos metros de ti, pero no es como si pudiese colarse en la habitación de Sansa a medianoche.

-Jon-  
¿Estás despierta? 

Cuando lo envió Jon quería darse cabezazos contra la pared, estaría durmiendo y cuando se despertase vería el mensaje y pensaría que era retrasado o algo así, por los siete dioses era definitivamente un pringado

-Sansa-  
Si

Qué más se supone que tenía que ponerle “Si, estoy pensando en ti”. Sansa se sintió idiota. 

-Jon-   
¿Podemos hablar?

-Sansa-  
Sal a la ventana 

Jon se levantó de la cama y se asomó por la ventana, Sansa estaba sentada en el tejado con su cuaderno de bocetos en el regazo y el móvil en la mano, le hizo señas para unirse a ella. Salió por la ventana intentando no hace ruido y se sentó junto a Sansa

-¿Lo haces muy a menudo?- Jon estaba más nervioso por resbalar y caer que por lo que iba a ser la conversación en si 

-¿el qué? 

-Salir al tejado a dibujar- Sansa sonrió

-A veces, me gusta sentarme aquí por la noche, todo está en calma- ella se recostó y tiro ligeramente de él para que la imitase-   
Además se ven las estrellas, el tío Ben me enseño las constelaciones cuando era pequeña – Sansa le señalo algunas estrellas- esa es Galera, aquella de ahí es Fantasma, es mi constelación preferida y aquella estrella tan brillante es la estrella de Nymeria- Jon estaba absorto en todo lo que ella le contaba, para él las estrellas no habían sido más que una tontería – La estrella de Nymeria se puede ver desde cualquier parte del mundo desde el mar de Jade hasta las frías tierras de los salvajes- Sansa se estremeció un poco, las noches habían empezado a refrescar pronto el verano terminaría, Jon paso su brazo por detrás de la cabeza de sansa agarrando su hombro y abrazándola a él. 

-Son preciosas- dijo al fin y sansa se giró para mirarlo, estaban terriblemente cerca y Jon pudo observar todas sus pecas. Ella alargo su mano y le aparto los rizos de la cara, Jon se mordió el labio deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a besarla, ese gesto fue una especie de señal para Sansa que finalmente lo besó. –Desearía besarte todos los días de mi vida- Jon no comprendía de donde había salido el valor para decirlo en voz alta.

-Podrías hacerlo- declaró Sansa, un destello de culpa inundo los ojos grises de Jon y entonces ella lo comprendió la culpa de que esto no estaba bien por sus padres, por sus hermanos, porque eran la única familia que Jon había tenido. Ella volvió a besarlo –Podríamos hacerlo, sin decirle nada a nadie. Sería raro- él se echó a reír

-Terminarían por saberlo - Sansa asintió divertida

-Claro, dentro de diez o quince años – la abrazó contra su pecho y beso su sien. Se quedaron parte de la noche mirando las estrellas, abrazados, sin importar nada más, el mundo podía explotar en ese preciso instante que a ellos les daría igual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas tardes,   
> espero que el capitulo os haya gustado.   
> Gracias por los comentarios es muy importante para mi saber que os gusta lo que estoy haciendo. Cat si sabe que Sansa siente cosas por Jon y sabe que Jon siente cosas por Sansa pero pasara muucho tiempo antes de que revele sus conocimientos.   
> Dudo que Jon tenga contacto directo con otro Lannister que no sea Tyrion.
> 
> Dudo que hasta el viernes- sábado pueda subir capitulo  
> una vez más mil gracias


	10. Chapter 10

Las cosas no cambiaron demasiado para Jon y Sansa, se comportaban igual delante de los demás, pero a solas no podían separarse. El comienzo de las clases para la familia Stark era como una carrera de fondo, cuando Cat y Ned decidieron siendo muy jóvenes que querían una familia grande eran conscientes de todo el trabajo que eso llevaría. Los libros, ir a comprar material, apuntarse a actividades extra escolares, por no contar cambio de armarios, cuadrar horarios. Quedaba solo una semana para volver a la rutina y Catelyn estaba en la cocina haciendo la planificación cuando Jon entro a por un vaso de zumo.

-¿te puedo ayudar?- le preguntó a su madre de acogida que parecía estresada

-No cielo, intento cuadrar los horarios, los martes y jueves a las 4 Sansa tiene dibujo pero bran tiene entreno y Arya esgrima, puedo salir del trabajo para llevar a Arya y a Bran o llevar a Sansa pero no los puedo llevar a todos- Cat suspiro- lo de cada año- sonrió

-Pero Robb y yo tenemos coche, Robb puede llevar a Arya a esgrima dejar a Bran en entreno que está cerca de casa de Margaery y yo puedo llevar a Sansa a clase de dibujo que está en el centro polivalente mientras ella da clases yo puedo estudiar en la biblioteca- Catelyn de repente se empezó a reír

-¿ya lo habías pensado?- Jon sonrió

-Robb y yo lo pensamos, para ayudar en casa más que nada- Cat le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Jon salió de la cocina y volvió al salón donde estaba jugando con Arya a la consola. 

-¿Por qué no me puedes llevar tú a esgrima?- preguntó refunfuñando 

\- Escuchando otra vez detrás de las puertas- la niña se encogió de hombros- porque tengo que llevar a Sansa a dibujo- explicó 

-Que la lleve Robb-

-El polideportivo está cerca de casa de Marg- Arya frunció el ceño

-Desde que Robb está con ella se ha vuelto idiota, pero para ti mejor ahora que Sansa es tu nueva mejor amiga- se quejó 

-¿No puedo ser amigo de Sansa?

-Me da igual que seas amigo de Sansa. Pero no entiendo que ve Robb en Margaery- volvió a quejarse

-Si la intentases conocer puede que hasta te cayese bien sabes- ella resopló

-No quiero una versión de Sansa en castaño para eso ya tengo a Sansa. Tú no te eches novia- Jon sintió un pinchazo, le estaba mintiendo a Arya y eso no le gustaba, pero que más podía hacer. Después de cenar cuando ya todos se fueron a sus habitaciones Jon salió al tejado como otras tantas noches, se sentó a esperar a Sansa que no tardo en salir y sentarse justo detrás de él abrazándole por detrás y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, Sansa aspiró su aroma, le encantaba como olía.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó ella

-Nada- la pelirroja frunció el ceño y se levantó para sentarse en el regazo y quedarse mirándolo de frente

-No tienes cara de nada, más bien tienes cara de algo- dijo colocando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, Jon negó con la cabeza y la beso. 

-No es nada- Sansa frunció el ceño y lo abrazó

-Margaery nos ha invitado este fin de semana a la playa, sus padres tienen una casa en puerto blanco- Jon asintió aún abrazado a ella -¿Quieres ir? Le he pedido permiso a mamá y me ha dicho que sí, va a estar el hermano mayor de Marg- Sansa se separó de él para poder mirarlo- Es el último fin de semana antes de empezar las clases- ella sonreía expectante.

-Claro- Sansa lo besó feliz, ella iba a ir aunque Jon no fuese pero lo cierto es que sin él no sería lo mismo. 

El viernes llego rápido y Sansa estaba ansiosa por ir a la playa puerto blanco no era como las paradisiacas playas de la bahía de los dragones pero era playa al fin y al cabo, repaso que lo llevase todo y fue a la habitación de Jon.

-¿Lo tienes todo?- preguntó risueña

-Estas muy emocionada- declaró él, Sansa se asomó por la puerta y al no ver a nadie se acercó a Jon y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.  
-Siii, tengo muchas ganas de ir- dijo alegre y se sentó en la cama- son las fiestas de Puerto blanco así que habrá feria y fuegos artificiales, va a ser genial – A Jon le encantaba el entusiasmo que Sansa mostraba por casi cualquier cosa adoraba el brillo en sus ojos y como sonreía. 

-¿De verdad tú también te vas?- preguntó una fastidiada Arya que había aparecido de la nada, Sansa juraría que su hermana en otra vida fue un hombre sin rostro tanto sigilo debía venir de algún sitio.

-Si no fueses tan antipática con Margaery quizás te habría invitado a ti también- replicó Sansa.

-Yo no quiero ir con vosotros, no me interesa, ya veo que vosotros os habéis hecho muy amiguitos- Arya salió enfadada de la habitación dedicándole una mirada de rencor a Jon

-¿Pero a esta que le pasa?- preguntó Sansa

-No lleva muy bien lo de compartir- dijo Jon encogiéndose de hombros su novia parecía no entender a qué se refería- desde que Robb sale con Marg a estado más ocupado y con el trabajo y todo apenas he pasado tiempo con ella y antes siempre hacíamos cosas los tres juntos- Sansa se sintió culpable, no se había dado cuenta, Arya los adoraba y era cierto que este verano apenas habían pasado tiempo con ella.

-Quizás deberías hablar con Robb y hacer algo los tres, aunque sea una tarde a la semana- Jon asintió mientras terminaba de guardar las cosas en su mochila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches,   
> lamento no haber podido subir el capitulo hasta hoy, espero que os guste.   
> Aun que se lo que quiero que pase me esta costando un poco escribir esta parte, seguramente sea por que hace tiempo que deje de tener 15 años jejeje.


	11. Chapter 11

Puerto blanco era una ciudad pequeña y encantadora. Olía a sal y a verano, la casa de los Tyrell era una pequeña casa de dos plantas con tres habitaciones arriba y otra en la parte de abajo. Los chicos compartirían una habitación y las chicas otra, Willas se quedaría en la de abajo ya que le costaba subir las escaleras y el otro hermano de Margaery, Loras vendría por la noche y ocuparía la habitación restante. Las chicas estaban preparándose para ir a la playa. 

-¿Te importaría dormir con Jon?- Esa pregunta dejo a Sansa descolocada

-¿Qué?-

-Esta noche, para que pueda dormir con Robb- Margaery parecía apurada- ya sabes para- Sansa se puso roja cuando comprendió a lo que su amiga se refería 

-Vosotros ya…- Sansa no podía pensar en eso

-Noo, quiero decir quiero y creo que Robb también así que… ¿es muy raro estar hablando de esto dado que es tu hermano?- la castaña parecía nerviosa – Eres mi mejor amiga no se con quién más lo podría hablar- Sansa suspiró

-No me importa dormir con Jon y si tú crees que estas preparada- Marg sonrió

-Haber hemos hecho – Sansa abrió los ojos con sorpresa- ya sabes tocarnos por debajo de la ropa

-No, no se Marg hasta este verano ni siquiera había besado a nadie- La castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa 

-¿Quién te ha besado?

-No puedo decírtelo- Marg miró a su amiga levantando una ceja y eso puso a Sansa nerviosa –ohh dios mío- declaró al comprender de quien se trataba – Jon- la pelirroja rápidamente le tapó la boca

-Margaery nadie puede saberlo

-¿Por qué?- no parecía comprender por qué debía ser un secreto

-Porque mi familia es la única familia que Jon ha tenido nunca. ¿Qué crees que harían mis padres si se enteran de que Jon y yo estamos saliendo?- confesó

-¿así que vais a mentirle a todo el mundo hasta que tengáis hijos?

-No, supongo que cuando los dos seamos mayores de edad será diferente- dijo apenada- no puedes contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Robb y Jon no puede saber que lo sabes, prométemelo- Margaery asintió 

-Te lo prometo, y ahora vamos que nuestros chicos nos están esperando-cuando bajaron los chicos estaban esperando por ellas, Margaery se lanzó hacia Robb y lo besó, a Sansa le hubiera gustado hacer lo mismo con Jon pero le bastaba con la sonrisa que él le dio al verla. Fueron a la playa, había mucha gente pero aun así se estaba genial. Jugaron a las palas se zambulleron en el agua y tomaron el sol. Los chicos fueron a buscar unos helados.

-Tío gracias por ocuparte de Sans- Robb parecía apenado

-No creo que Sansa necesite que se ocupen de ella, tenéis muy poca fe en ella- a Jon le molestaba que todos supusiesen cosas   
de Sansa

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, siento que tengas que estar todo el rato con ella ni Theon ni Jane han podido venir y…

-Para, me gusta Sansa, me lo paso bien con ella. Es mi amiga igual que tú o Arya- aún que Jon sabía que eso era mentira para él, ella lo era todo- Deja de hablar de ella como si fuese una carga y como si solo está aquí por ser la mejor amiga de tú novia. Si no eres capaz de ver lo genial que es tienes un problema tío.- Jon cogió los helados y volvió enfadado a la toalla, Robb se sintió estúpido, no es que su hermana no le cayese bien, era su hermana la adoraba. 

-¿Qué te pasa con ese ceño tan fruncido?- preguntó Marg risueña

-Nada- dijo él mientras se tumbaba boca abajo en la toalla

-Oye Jon…

-Déjalo Robb enserio- Robb frunció el ceño y se fue, Marg lo siguió

-Oye espera- gritó la castaña - ¿Qué os ha pasado?

-No lo entiendo le he dado las gracias por cuidar de Sansa y se ha enfadado que si la trato como si fuese una carga, es mi   
hermana y la quiero

-A Jon le gusta Sansa- Robb abrió los ojos con sorpresa- No me mires así, si estas ciego no es mi culpa

-Son amigos, a Jon no puede gustarle Sansa- replico

-¿Por? ¿Qué tiene de extraño?- Robb iba a hablar pero de repente se calló, Marg tenía razón. Pasaron el resto de la tarde en la playa y luego se dirigieron a casa.

-Escucha Jon lo siento vale no me había dado cuenta- el moreno miro a su amigo sin entender a qué se refería – si necesitas hablar con alguien estoy aquí, debe ser duro para ti

-Robb no sé de qué narices me estás hablando- 

-De Sansa, Marg se ha dado cuenta de que te gusta Sansa- Jon se quedó petrificado- escucha entiendo que es duro para ti ser   
solo amigos y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí

-¿Para hablar contigo?- cuestionó Jon- De Sansa- Robb asintió- es tu hermana

-Y tú mi mejor amigo, eres como un hermano y la verdad preferiría que Sansa estuviese contigo antes que cualquier idiota que le haga daño.- el moreno lo miraba extrañado ¿era este el momento de confesar?


	12. Chapter 12

Los chicos estaban apuntó de irse al puerto que era donde estaba ubicada la feria cuando Loras Tyrell hizo acto de presencia, tenía dieciocho años y estaba en su primer año de universidad.

-Hermanita- dijo bajando de la moto y acercándose a Margaery que se lanzó a sus brazos. Cuando se separaron la castaña se ocupó de presentarles a sus amigos, Loras saludo a los chicos.

-Tienes un pelo precioso Sansa- La pelirroja se sonrojo

-Gracias- Jon miro con algo de rencor a Loras y Robb decidió en ese momento que el hermano de Margaery no le caía bien

-Vamos a ir a la feria, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?- preguntó Margaery esperanzada, echaba de menos a su hermano

-No puedo cielo, he quedado, pero te prometo que mañana estaré con vosotros- Loras beso la cabeza de su hermana – Pasadlo bien en la feria- se fue hacia la casa no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Sansa que hizo que esta se sonrojase aún más

-Menudo imbécil- le susurro Jon a Robb. La feria estaba llena de música y de luces y a las chicas les encantaba, cenaron en un puesto ambulante, se montaron en la noria y los chicos les consiguieron unos peluches disparando con escopetas de perdigones. Sansa reía y eso hacía a Jon feliz, notaba la mirada de Robb, como lo observaba y eso lo ponía nervioso. Ya por la noche cada cual se fue a su habitación.

-Menudo imbécil el hermano de Marg- se quejó Robb mientras se ponía el pijama

-Déjalo Robb

-¿me dirás que no te molesta?

-Sí, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer- tocaron a la puerta Jon abrió y era Margaery que iba envuelta en un albornoz

-Jon, esto Sansa necesita que la ayudes con…. Lárgate – Jon no entendía nada pero la castaña parecía muy decidida a que se   
fuera así que lo hizo le pidió y se fue. Cuando llego a la habitación de las chicas y Sansa le abrió ella parecía divertida. 

-Marg me ha echado- ella se empezó a reír y lo dejo entrar

-Lo sé- cuando Jon cerró la puerta Sansa agarro a su novio de la camiseta y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarle

-Llevo todo el día queriendo hacer esto- la pelirroja sonrió y volvió a besarle, Jon se separo

-Nena, Marg puede entrar en cualquier momento- Sansa negó con la cabeza y Jon la miro interrogante-

-Va a dormir con Robb, ya sabes- dijo mientras se sonrojaba 

-ah- Jon también se puso colorado-¿y la idea es que yo duerma aquí? – Sansa asintió avergonzada – ¿t…tú...tú quieres?- Jon se arrepintió en el mismo momento que formulo la pregunta, Sansa poso sus preciosos ojos azules en el 

-No lo sé ¿tú?- el moreno soltó un gran suspiro

-No… si…no…- Sansa lo besó y eso en parte lo tranquilizo- quiero pero no ahora, no creo que sea el momento- ella le sonrió 

-Creo que estamos de acuerdo en eso- Jon la abrazó, pensó en contarle lo que Robb le había dicho pero quizás sería presionarla para contarle a su hermano lo suyo y había sido ella la que en un primer momento quería mantenerlo en secreto. Se sentó en la cama y Sansa se subió a horcajadas encima de él con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y acariciándole suavemente la nuca. Sansa pensó en contarle que Margaery lo sabía, pero no quería decirle que había roto su promesa y la verdad es que tampoco quería romper la burbuja en la que estaban ahora mismo. Jon beso su cuello y se estremeció, durante el verano se había dejado una barba de 4 días que a Sansa le encantaba, le hacía cosquillas cuando la besaba. Sansa tiro un poco de sus rizos para que dejara de besarla Jon la miró con sus intensos ojos grises que ella podría jurar que en este momento eran casi negros lo besó, él la abrazó más a su cuerpo y la pelirroja gimió. Habían estado de acuerdo que no estaban preparados para el sexo, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiesen poner en práctica algunas de las cosas que Margaery le había dicho con este pensamiento Sansa se armó de valor y se separó de Jon, ambos respiraban pesadamente, ella tomo aire, agarró los extremos de su camiseta y se la quitó un gemido salió de la garganta de él, la había visto en bikini esta misma tarde, no era muy diferente de verla en sujetador pero esto era mucho más íntimo. Acarició su piel expuesta y ella soltó un suspiro pesado.

-Eres preciosa- declaró antes de volver a besarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches,  
> me esta costando esta parte pero creo que estoy consiguiendo ir en la dirección que quiero ir. Espero que disfrutéis del capitulo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenos días!
> 
> Estaba tan ansiosa por contar esta historia que tengo en la cabeza que se me olvidaron aspectos importantes, como que me expreso mejor en primera persona o que los capitulos deben ser más largos o otras cosas. Por eso he decidido crear una serie en lugar de una sola obra para poder tener este punto de inflexión, probablemente termine por reescribir esta parte. Aún tengo que buscar un titulo para la segunda parte. De verdad muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios espero que os guste es un capitulo cortisimo. Pero tengo el primero de la segunda parte avanzado.
> 
> Gracias y espero que os guste

El comienzo del curso fue un poco estresante para todos, los chicos decidieron que los viernes por la tarde noche harían algo con Arya, ir a ver un partido, jugar a la consola o ir al cine solo ellos tres. Esto dejaba a Margaery y Sansa tiempo para su día de chicas. Sansa no le había contado a Jon que Marg lo sabía y él tampoco le había dicho nada de Robb. Ninguno de los dos quería mentirle al otro pero tampoco querían romper la burbuja en la que estaban. Apenas tenían tiempo para estar juntos pero que Jon llevase a Sansa a clases de dibujo era un alivio. Jon volvió al equipo y de repente Val desarrollo una gran afición por él que intentaba esquivarla pero era difícil y eso ponía a Sansa celosa aunque su novio no le diese razones para estarlo. 

-Podrías marcar tu territorio- declaro Marg dándole un sorbo a su refresco

-Claro, porque ahora Jon es un árbol y yo un perro- dijo con fastidio a lo que su amiga negó con la cabeza

-Sabes a lo que me refiero

-Y tú sabes que no puedo hacerlo- Margaery le sonrió apenada

-Cambiando de tema ¿qué te vas a poner para la fiesta de Halloween de Harry?

-Ni siquiera sé si quiero ir, Harry me pone nerviosa- Margaery se echó a reír. Cuando Sansa llegó a casa del centro comercial, Jon estaba con Rickon en la mesa del salón dibujando

-¿Qué dibujáis?- preguntó la pelirroja sentándose justo enfrente de su hermano pequeño 

-Pinginos- dijo el pequeño orgulloso

-Pingüinos- corrigió ella

-eso, aunque a Jon no se le da muy bien- el moreno se encogió de hombros y enseño su dibujo a Sansa que empezó- Sans tu pintas muy bien ¿puedes hacer uno?

-Claro- agarro un papel y un lápiz y empezó a dibujar

-Hoy en clase hemos leído un libro sobre los pinginos- Rickon se quedó callado un momento –Pingüinos, cuando encuentran a su pareja están juntos para toda la vida y el chico busca la piedra más bonita y se la da a ella y si la chica la coge están juntos para siempre- el niño parecía emocionadísimo, eso hizo a Jon y Sansa reír. Por la noche Jon se estaba poniendo el pijama cuando oyó golpecitos en el cristal al abrir la cortina había pegado en el cristal un dibujo de dos pingüinos y escrito “¿Quieres ser mi pingüino?” Jon empezó a reír, abrió la ventana y ahí estaba ella sonriendo. 

 

[](https://ibb.co/inM7g5)   



End file.
